Ska
by FiresFromHeaven
Summary: Ken and Omi have a secret...NO!! Not THAT kind of secret you sickos!!! So, they've upset Youji and well, trouble and funny antics ensue. Rated R for extsensive language and sexual content coming in later chapters...ENJOY!


Ska

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Omi Tsukiyono, Youji Kudo, Ken Hideka, Aya/Ran Fujimiya, etc all belong to a very cool and very big company in Japan. I didn't create them, even if I did put somewhat of my own spin onto their characters. And while many of them reside at my house, I don't believe it's right for anyone to claim that they "own" another person, it's just cruel. So, without further ado, I give you…

****

Ska

Youji stumbled out of his room, more than a little bit hungover. Groaning, he clutched at his forehead, trying desperately to calm the herd of raging elephants that seemed to be stomping on his eyeballs. "OMI!!!!!" he roared, shaking the pictures hanging on the nearby walls. No answer. "OMI TSUKIYONO!!!" he nearly shrieked, "GET YOUR INSUBSTANTIAL EXCUSE FOR AN ASS DOWN HERE!!! NOW!!!!" Youji growled, holding onto the wall next to him for support. That's funny, the floor had never tilted like that before that Youji could remember. But then again, in his current state, the lanky blonde couldn't remember much of anything. In actuality, he was having problems recalling why he was even out in the hallway in the first place. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to be back in his warm, black, comforting silk sheets. He turned and began to return to the solitude of his room.

"Yeah? Youji-kun?" Omi came bounding down the spiral staircase, all sunshine and smiles. "Good Lord!" The small man quirked an eyebrow and looked concern, "You look like shit!" Youji's stomach turned, and as he puked into a nearby potted plant, he remembered why he had come looking for Omi.

Turning around, his eyes narrowed dangerously, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "What…" he grimaced and swallowed, "the FUCK are you DOING up there!?" One eye twitched with rage and Youji breathed heavily, trying to collect his thoughts.

Omi grinned innocently, and then looked at the floor, kicking something unseen gently. "What do you mean Youji-kun?" he looked up at the older man with wide and blinking blue eyes. A piece of sandy blonde hair fell across his forehead and he brushed it away, not breaking Youji's stern gaze as it fell right back down in his face.

Youji's heart softened for a moment and he suppressed the urge to take the step forward and remove the bang from Omi'' eyes. "Oh no," Youji shook his head, advancing on the smaller man, "Don't you 'Youji-kun' me!! That's not working today, or," he thought for a moment, massaging his temples gently, "Or EVER!" His red-rimmed eyes shot wide open and he grabbed the front of Omi's collar, pulling him off the ground so that their noses were almost touching. "Got it!?" he snarled, not in the least bit pleased. Omi gulped and nodded his head fervently. "Ok…"

Youji sighed, dropping the smaller man who rubbed at his collar with meek frustration. "God," he mumbled under his breath, "Someone forgot to take their Midol this morning!" The tall assassin shot Omi a dirty looked and he closed his mouth with a snap, doing his best to look as if he hadn't said anything at all. "So…" he examined his fingernails, "What did you want again?"

This provoked a furious howl of frustration from Youji. "I ASKED you," bellowed Kudo, his fists clenching, "what the FUCK you were DOING up there!?" he pointed at the ceiling with a shaking hand. Red was glazing his vision, and it was all he could do to keep from tackling Omi and kicking the absolute shit out of him. "Huh!?" he shook Omi a couple of times, gripping his shoulders in a white-knuckle grasp. "WHAT!?" Youji's voice echoed down the hallway, eventually returning to him and falling on his ears with an animalistic sound. "What do you have to be doing at fucking…fucking," he looked around wildly, trying to find a clock and then remembered he had worn his watch to bed. Staring at the face of it, it took him several seconds to figure out what time it was, "Fucking NINE THIRTY in the FUCKING MORNING!? HUH!?" He laughed, sounding rather insane.

"Omi? Omi where'd you go?" It was Ken's voice, Youji didn't even have to look up from Omi's terrified countenance to recognize the voice of the chocolate haired assassin. Ken was taking his time walking down the stairs, a hand trailing on the banister. When he rounded the final corner and laid eyes on Youji and Omi, his deep, brown eyes became so wide, it was a wonder they didn't pop right out of his head. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

Youji had to laugh, Ken's surprised face was just too frightening, when the sound finally reached his ears however, Youji discovered he sounded rather like Farfie, and cut his cackling off right then and there. "Oh….oh I see…" Youji looked around, somewhat paranoid. "You…You're…you're in on it too, aren't you Ken? AREN'T YOU!?" He released Omi and began backing away from them.

"Dude…have you been drinking again? I told you that's not good for you in the morning, you get all crazy-like…" Ken raised a questioning eyebrow, advancing a little bit on Youji. "So maybe you…maybe we…" He trailed off and looked at Omi for help. The blonde assassin spoke only using his eyebrows, but it was enough, Ken knew exactly what he was saying. "On the count of three then?" he whispered, provoking a slight jump from Youji who was still trying to slink away. Omi nodded. "Ok…one…two…three!!"

****

"AYA!!!!!!!"


End file.
